


Overcoming Fear

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Series: Hacy Drabbles [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: Harry is very good at assuring Macy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Overcoming Fear

**Author's Note:**

> theballetslippertheblackhoodie tumblr request: 7. "I'm scared. What if someone finds out about us?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"I'm scared. What if someone finds out about us?"_

"We have nothing to worry about," Harry assures her. "The elders are no more. They were the only ones we had to worry about."

"What will Mel and Maggie think if they find out?!"

"Relax, Mace," Harry says, reaching for her hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "They'll be happy for us. All they want is for you to be happy as they are with Niko and Parker."

Macy sighs. "I'm being unreasonable, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little bit," Harry agrees. "But not too unreasonable."

"I'm just worried how everyone will react to this if and when they find out," Macy says quietly, pacing along the floor. "Is it alright for a witch and her whitelighter to be together?"

Harry steps in front of Macy, stopping her in her tracks. "It's perfectly okay to be with whoever you want to be with. Me being a whitelighter and you being a witch doesn't have anything to do with this. We are two people who like and care about each other, and want to be together. That's all that matters in our situation."

"I know, I know." Macy sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know why I'm acting like this. I don't usually act this way about things."

"You're panicking from getting too much into your head. Just calm down, take some deep breaths," Harry instructs, breathing along with her. "Relax, Macy. Everything is just fine."

Macy takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly. "I know. I'm just overreacting... for no reason. I honestly don't know why I'm doing this."

"Does this... us... feel wrong to you?"

Macy's eyes widen. "What?! No! Of course not. Why would you even ask such a thing?"

Harry puts his hands up. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"That's how that question seemed to sound."

"I promise that is not at all how it is supposed to sound."

"I don't know why I am getting so defensive."

"Maybe because this is your first serious relationship since..." Harry trails off, knowing Macy will know how his thought finishes.

Macy sighs. "Yeah, maybe that's it." Macy walks over to her bed and sits down. "I guess I fear something bad will happen if and when we make this official."

"I get it," Harry says, sitting down next to her, grabbing her hand and holding it in his. "It makes sense considering what happened the last time."

"I'm sorry you have to put up with me like this."

Harry shakes his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he assures her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I will be here the whole way through. There is no rush for you to be ready to come out to everyone."

"Are you sure you don't want to just go find someone else, someone more open."

"Completely sure. I'm with you, Macy. And that won't be changing anytime soon, if ever."

Macy smiles and leans her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for being such an understanding and good guy," she says quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Harry presses a kiss to the top of her head. "You won't have to find that out, ever, if I have a say in it."


End file.
